


La lettre

by lastwagontrainhopper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Français | French, Pre-Canon, Royai Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwagontrainhopper/pseuds/lastwagontrainhopper
Summary: Alors que la guerre civile d'Ishval fait rage, Roy décide d'envoyer quelques lettres à ses proches. Le sens du devoir, ou bien la culpabilité, le pousse à écrire sa dernière lettre à Miss Hawkeye. Mais que peut-il lui dire? Ils étaient des inconnus, reliés par le devoir plutôt que par choix, et par le fantômne d'un homme qui les avaient marqués tout deux à jamais.--RoyaiWeek 2020, prompt 1: Letter
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	La lettre

Le deuxième dimanche du mois, les soldats du 4ème bataillon avaient la chance d'envoyer des lettres à leur famille loin du front. Chaque homme se prêtait à l'exercice; certains avec excès, comme Hughes et les romans qu'il envoyait à sa fiancée, et d'autres avec réserve, comme Pearson qui n'écrivait que quelques lignes à sa vieille mère ; mais tous envoyaient au moins quelque chose.

Tous, sauf leur plus haut gradé, le major Mustang.

Mustang avait bel et bien une famille et des amis à qui envoyer des lettres, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. On écrivait à ses proches, se disait-il, pour leur offrir une petite partie d'un paysage découvert en voyage, ou bien pour les rassurer en donnant des nouvelles de soi. Mais il n'y avait aucune partie des déserts suffocants et des nuits glaciales d'Ishval qu'il ne souhaitait renvoyer à Central, et aucune nouvelle de lui-même qu'il désirait que ses proches n'apprennent. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, leur donner des nouvelles ne les rassureraient guère, de toute façon.

Non. Roy se corrigea. Il était en vie, et il n'était pas blessé ; c'était déjà un sort bien plus favorable que celui de plusieurs de ses camarades, et il se devait de dire au moins cela à ses proches. Il savait qu'une absence de lettres leur ferait supposer le pire ; autant leur sauver un peu de soucis s'il le pouvait.

Après tout, il avait déjà créé bien assez de souffrance ici.

En puis, comme lui avait fait remarquer Hughes, son absence de courrier avait commencé à se faire remarquer dans le bataillon. Les hommes spéculaient : le Major n'avait-il donc aucune famille? Ou bien se foutait-il d'eux complètement? Roy se faisait déjà traiter comme une arme humaine par ses supérieurs, et son apparente indifférence ne faisaient que renforcer cette idée dans l'esprit des soldats. « Il faut que tu leur montres que toi aussi, tu as des gens à qui tu tiens en dehors du front », lui avait conseillé Hughes. « Ça leur rappellera que tu n'es qu'un humain comme les autres, au final. »

« Et peut-être », avait-il sûrement pensé, « que ça te le rappellera à toi-même ».

Et donc, quand vint le soir du deuxième samedi du mois, plutôt que d'aller se réchauffer avec les autres autour du feu, Roy emprunta un stylo et quelques feuilles à Hughes et se mit au travail.

Dû à son rang de Major, il avait le droit à une tente individuelle meublée d'un lit de camp et d'un petit pupitre en bois ; une installation spartiate mais qui offrait une intimité que plusieurs soldats lui enviaient. Éclairé par la simple lueur d'une chandelle, Roy commença sa première lettre, destinée à ses sœurs. Il l'adressa à Vanessa, celle dont il était le plus proche, mais il savait bien que les autres filles de l'établissement s'empresseraient de lire le message par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'il était si loquace en temps normal, Roy se trouvait soudainement en manque de mots. Les filles le connaissaient comme le garçon amusant et charmeur qui trainait dans le bar de Madame Christmas depuis bien avant sa majorité et qui les émerveillaient en créant des fleurs grâce à son alchimie. Qu'avaient en commun ce garçon et l'homme qui écrivait la lettre? Que pouvait-il bien leur raconter sans leur révéler à quel point il avait changé? Il eut une fois de plus envie de froisser le papier en boule et d'en arrêter là. Plus que tout, il souhaitait que ses sœurs gardent comme seule image de lui le Roy adolescent qu'elles avaient connus, celui qui n'avait pas encore de sang sur les mains. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un espoir illusoire : tôt ou tard, les nouvelles du Flame alchemist et de ses ravages feraient leur chemin jusqu'à Central, et lorsque cela arriverait, il n'y aurait plus rien à cacher.

Autant qu'elles s'habituent tout de suite à l'idée d'un Roy en habit de soldat.

Il garda néamoins un ton léger tout au long de sa lettre. Il parla de la température, de son uniforme que ses sœurs trouvaient si laid et qui lui semblait constamment trop lourd ou trop léger. Il parla de la nourriture, qu'il qualifiait de pire que les plats de Madame Christmas, et des quelques bouteilles auxquels les soldats avaient droit de temps en temps. Il parla des longues soirées à discuter autour du feu et de la camaraderie qui existait dans son bataillon, sans préciser que le respect et la crainte qu'il inspirait chez ses hommes l'empêchait de réellement y prendre part.

Il ne parla de rien d'autre.

Dans sa lettre à Madame Christmas, il parla de la fatigue constante qu'il éprouvait, de sa solitude et de la pression que lui imposaient ses supérieurs. Sa mère adoptive pourrait comprendre tout cela – mais elle n'avait jamais été dans l'armée, alors Roy ne lui parla pas de la situation militaire

Au Colonel Barker, son ancien supérieur et mentor, il parla des pénuries de munition et des retards de ravitaillement qui les empêchaient d'avancer pendant souvent plusieurs jours. Il parla du manque de troupe et des cadets à peine sortis de l'académie qui allaient être appelés au front pour combler les trous.

Puis, en regardant ses quelques feuilles restantes, Roy se demanda à qui envoyer sa dernière lettre. Il l'aurait sûrement envoyé à Hughes, et était bien reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à le faire : Ishval aurait été encore pire sans un visage familier à ses côtés.

Il hésita un moment, puis adressa la lettre à Miss Hawkeye.

Il n'était pas certain pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il avait un devoir de lui écrire. Avant qu'il ne soit déployé, Roy avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer des lettres quelques fois par mois, histoire de vérifier comment elle s'adaptait à la vie de Central. Avec l'examen de state alchemist et le travail qui avait accompagné son entrée dans l'armée, il n'avait guère eu le temps de faire plus pour l'aider.

Même si elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait aucune dette envers elle, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'obligation envers la jeune fille. C'était peut-être un peu chevaleresque – lui-même préférait se dire qu'il agissait en gentleman – mais il avait l'impression d'avoir la responsabilité de veiller sur elle. Après tout, elle n'avait plus aucune famille sur laquelle s'appuyer, et ne connaissait personne dans la capitale. Surtout, c'était grâce à elle et à son père qu'il avait pu devenir un state alchemist ; Roy ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'avoir abandonné Miss Hawkeye après avoir eu accès aux recherches de son père, comme s'il n'avait fait que l'utiliser.

Mais quand elle répondait à ses lettres, la jeune fille avait toujours pris un ton poli et formel, restant délibérément vague sur ses occupations et ne lui demandant jamais de l'aide. Manifestement, elle souhaitait s'occuper elle-même de ses problèmes, et Roy n'avait pas insisté. Comme il était étrange, songea-t-il non pas pour la première fois, que malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils soient pratiquement toujours des étrangers l'un envers l'autre.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première chose d'étrange à propos de Miss Hawkeye. Roy avait grandi entouré de sœurs adoptives, et avait côtoyé toutes sortes de filles dans son école de Central. Il en avait connu des affirmées comme des timides, des sérieuses comme des comiques, mais il n'en avait jamais rencontré aucune qui ressemblait à la fille de son professeur.

Roy n'avait entrevue Miss Hawkeye que quelques fois pendant les années où il avait étudié chez elle : son père l'avait inscrit dans un collègue privé de la ville la plus proche, et les rare occasions où elle rentrait chez elle coïncidaient étrangement avec les moments où Berthold renvoyait son apprenti vers Central, histoire de lui « donner un peu de vacance ». Ainsi, ils ne s'étaient réellement parlé qu'après la mort de son père, lorsque Roy avait pris en charge les funérailles.

Au premier abord, elle lui avait simplement semblée douce et réservée. Un peu naïve aussi, se disait-il maintenant – autant que lui-même l'avait été à l'époque. Mais c'est après qu'elle eut décidé de lui confier les recherches de son père que Roy découvrit l'autre facette de sa personnalité.

C'était un roc. Une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision, elle était imperturbable et faisait face aux conséquences de son choix sans fléchir. Et certes, elle était discrète, mais elle affichait sa volonté avec autant de fermeté que si elle l'avait crié à plein poumons. Elle lui avait laissé l'impression d'une personne à qui l'on avait donné beaucoup de responsabilité, mais peu de reconnaissance.

Après les funérailles, Miss Hawkeye avait commencé à organiser les possessions de son père de façon méthodique et efficace, comme si le dernier membre de sa famille ne venait pas tout juste de mourir. Elle avait demandé à ce que Roy commence à étudier les notes de recherches de son père immédiatement, dans la maison familiale. Au moment de lui dévoiler son dos, elle avait semblé gênée, certes, mais elle n'avait montré aucun signe d'hésitation, et aucune plainte ou rire nerveux n'avait passé ses lèvres. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Roy aurait sûrement fait quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère et la mettre à l'aise, mais la jeune fille traitait la recherche de son père avec tant de gravité que cela lui aurait semblé un sacrilège.

Roy n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise en découvrant le tatouage que lui avait laissé son père, mais il n'avait pas osé formuler à voix haute les questions qui lui avaient brulé la gorge. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela : il ignorait tout de sa relation avec son père, tout comme il ignorait à peu près tout d'elle. Ils étaient des inconnus, reliés par le devoir plutôt que par choix, et Miss Hawkeye semblait déterminée à s'acquitter de ce devoir sans faillir. La seule autre chose les reliant était un homme qui les avaient marqués tout deux à jamais et qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un fantôme.

Et Roy pouvait sentir le regard désapprobateur de ce fantôme peser sur lui à chaque instant depuis son arrivée à Ishval. À chacun de ses claquements de doigts, il imaginait la colère de son professeur et sa déception de le voir souiller son alchimie de la sorte. Maitre Hawkeye avait eu raison : l'alchimie du feu avait été transformé en simple arme au service de l'état, et tout cela à cause de Roy et de sa fille, qui avait fait confiance une fois de trop

Son professeur était mort depuis longtemps, se forcait à se rappeler Roy, et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Miss Hawkeye, cependant, était bien vivante, et c'était au final elle qui lui avait offert les secrets de l'alchimie du feu. À elle, Roy devait quelque chose : des explications, des excuses, il ne savait pas trop, mais il sentait qu'il devait lui dire _quelque chose_ avant qu'elle ne découvre dans les journaux les ravages que son choix avait entrainé.

Surtout, Roy voulait qu'elle sache qu'il avait été sincère, ce jour là où il lui avait parlé de son rêve. Ce n'avait pas été un mensonge pour la manipuler ; il avait réellement eu l'intention d'utiliser l'alchimie pour le bien du peuple, et il avait réellement rejoint l'armée pour protéger son pays. Simplement…les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement.

Il prit son temps pour mettre ses pensées sur papier, pesant soigneusement chaque mot. Il n'adoucit pas la situation comme il l'avait fait avec ses sœurs – il savait que Miss Hawkeye pourrait encaisser la réalité, et il le la lui devait. Il ajouta, cependant, que son alchimie avait contribué à sauver de nombreuses vies amenistrienne ; c'était une faible consolation, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Il s'excusa ; cela ne changeait rien, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, Roy accompagna ses hommes pour la première fois au wagon de courrier, ses lettres soigneusement pliées dans la poche de son uniforme. Alors qu'il attendait en ligne pour les remettre, il vu un groupe de nouvelles recrues débarquer du train venant de Central.

Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un cadet aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambrés, et se figea sur place. Il tourna la tête pour mieux voir ; le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. C'était elle.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible! Sa gorge était nouée ; il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la fixer dans un silence mortifié. La cadette blonde ne regarda pas dans sa direction et suivit son régiment qui partait vers le campement, avant que Roy ne puisse se décider à l'interpeller.

Bientôt, ce fut à son tour de déposer son courrier. Sonné comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, il sortit ses lettres de sa poche et les fixa. Il les déposa sur la pile devant lui, sauf une, qu'il garda serrée dans son poing.

Une fois en dehors de la ligne, il claqua des doigts, et toutes ses excuses, ses explications, ses consolations soigneusement rédigées partirent en fumée en un instant et s'effacèrent, comme des paroles coincées au fond de la gorge.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.


End file.
